


Rotas Até Você

by galaxyrain



Series: GPS [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluffy, M/M, escrevi isso pra melhorar meu fim de ano, sei lá eu to frustrada
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyrain/pseuds/galaxyrain
Summary: Uma coisa que Yifan odiava, era pensar nas coisas que já tinham acontecido. Passado era passado; e ele detestava revirá-lo.Mas ali, tão feliz ao lado de Kyungsoo, dividindo um sofá na noite de ano-novo, era impossível não pensar no caminho que o trouxe até ali.





	Rotas Até Você

**Author's Note:**

> Eu nunca postei por aqui, então... Sei lá, sensação nova. Gostei do site - ele tem os pontos que eu gosto no Nyah! e melhora os pontos que não gosto.  
> Enfim, acabando/iniciando o ano com krisoo, pra dar sorte rs  
> Talvez essa história seja meio confusa, mas eu não ligo. Gostei dela. Espero que gostem também...

Yifan odiava pensar no passado. Odiava pensar em tudo que ele tinha feito ou deixado de fazer; em tudo que ele tinha vivido e todas as coisas que poderiam ter sido diferentes. Odiava pensar em todas as vezes em que sorriu e todas as vezes em que chorou. Suas memórias, por mais felizes que fossem, sempre o deixavam com a mesma sensação — um misto de conforto e tristeza, a saudade com um pouco de satisfação. Era um sentimento tão confuso…

Ele também odiava pensar no futuro. Pensar no que ainda estava por vir sempre o deixava ansioso, agoniado. Ele detestava ficar imaginando mil e um futuros possíveis, sempre focando nas piores possibilidades. O futuro, incerto e imprevisível, era completamente assustador para o Wu.

Por esse motivo, ele odiava festas de ano-novo. Sua família tinha um costume que ele odiava; todos os anos, a virada de ano era um evento para refletir. Para pensar sobre tudo aquilo o que Yifan odiava; o passado e o futuro. 

Era uma noite pra família se reunir, cada ano em uma casa diferente, olhar todos os albuns de fotos possíveis, pensando em tudo o que os levaram até ali, até aquele momento em especial; e agradecer, todo mundo junto, por tudo que tinha ocorrido nos últimos anos. Então a família Wu jantava, e quando a meia-noite chegava, era hora de se pensar no futuro. De falar sobre tudo o que esperavam para os próximos anos; todas as coisas que tinham certeza que aconteceriam e todas as coisas que eles queriam que acontecessem, todas as coisas que eles temiam.

Por mais que a odiasse, Yifan tinha que admitir que aquela era uma tradição muito bonita — por mais que nunca admitisse, no fundo, ele sentia falta dela às vezes. Sentia falta de se reunir numa sala com toda a família e falar de coisas boas (e de comer comidas gostosas, também).

Na primeira vez que passou o ano-novo longe de casa, foi tudo muito difícil. Estar num país novo, sem conhecer ninguém, só fazia o seu ódio pela data ser maior ainda. Aquela tinha sido a noite em que mais chorou na vida.

E, ironicamente, ela acabou sendo uma das melhores noites de toda a sua vida.

Tudo porque, em meio ao choro e seu italiano pobre, Wu Yifan conheceu Do Kyungsoo, seu colega de quarto no hostel que a faculdade tinha lhe arrumado, outro estrangeiro leigo em italiano, de um inglês simples e carregado de sotaque. 

Quando pensava nisso, todas o seu arrependimento se tornava medo. E se seu professor não tivesse lhe escolhido? E se tivesse sido mandado pra outro cidade? E se Kyungsoo não tivesse atrasado sua viagem? E se, _ e se _ ?

Não conseguia pensar em um presente pra si em que não existisse o Do.

Era estranho demais pensar em uma realidade em que ele não tivesse o seu baixinho pra rir de suas piadas ruins, protegê-lo das baratas malignas ou acalmá-lo em seus exames de sangue. Não sabia o que faria se não pudesse dividir sua vida com Kyungsoo. Se não pudesse mimá-lo todos os dias, comer da sua comida, reclamar do seu café forte ou caçoar de seu sotaque ainda presente em certas expressões. Sua vida não seria a mesma sem aquelas coisas.

Se bem que, pensando por esse lado, se nunca tivesse o conhecido, não saberia o que estava perdendo; e no fundo, era aquilo que mais o assustava. Ele queria saber. Queria reconhecer o quão lindo e gentil era o Do, queria lembrar de todos os seus sorrisos e risadas, pra sempre. Queria conhecer todas todas as suas receitas, sua mania de limpeza ou seus costumes mais irritantes.

Se nunca tivessem se conhecido… Bem, ele teria perdido uma coisa maravilhosa. 

Era horrível pensar em quantas coisas igualmente maravilhosas ele devia ter perdido; quantas coisas boas ele poderia ter tido. Quando caminhos ele tinha deixado de percorrer… E se todas aquelas vezes em que algo  _ quase _ não deu certo, tivesse algum motivo maior por trás? E se todas as vezes em que contrariou a vontade do universo, ele tivesse deixado de conhecer alguém importante? Yifan definitivamente odiava pensar nisso, em todas as possibilidades. 

Só que… Antes de tomar aquela decisão, ele não conseguia evitar em lembrar de tudo o que o levou até ali. Antes de despertar um Kyungsoo sonolento, era impossível não pensar em quantas rotas ele seguiu até chegar àquele destino. Quantos desvios ele não tinha feito... 

Quando Kyungsoo visitou sua cidade natal, aos dezenove anos, e visitou sua cafeteria favorita; talvez, se Yifan não estivesse chorando de medo de uma agulha numa sala de medicação naquele dia, eles tivessem seus pedidos confundidos, ou se esbarrado na fila do café. Talvez, se o Do não tivesse perdido a hora quando o Wu, em uma das férias malucas de sua tia, foi a um festival na cidade em que o mais novo morava na época, eles tivessem se encontrado em meio a multidão eufórica. 

Se eles tivessem se conhecido antes, teriam ficado tão próximos? Teriam decidido dar continuidade ao laço que acabaram criando naqueles três meses na Itália? Ou nem ao menos teriam tido algo além de uma curta troca de olhares? Será que teriam acabado ali, dividindo um cobertor no sofá? Dividindo a paternidade de dois gatos preguiçosos? Dividindo as contas e um apartamento minúsculo? Estariam ali, dividindo a vida um com o outro?

Naquele momento, nenhuma daquelas questões importavam. Nenhuma daquelas rotas alternativas tinha alguma relevância. Não quando a contagem regressiva pra chegada de um novo ano começou na televisão, e muito menos quando um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Kyungsoo, acompanhados de inúmeros sins assim que Yifan fez a pergunta que tanto esteve engasgada em sua garganta nos últimos dias, junto dos fogos anunciando a chegada do novo ano. 

_ — Kyung, você quer casar comigo?  _

 

                                                                                                                                                         


End file.
